


Card 0: The Fool

by mythtakenforastory



Series: Arcana [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtakenforastory/pseuds/mythtakenforastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Arcana is a collection of poems on the meanings of the Major Arcana of the Tarot, one for each card.</i>
</p>
<p>The Fool: infintalism, detachment form earthly concerns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card 0: The Fool

Card 0: The Fool

_Infantilism, detachment from earthly concerns_

Child’s Cares

 

Hey there, mister. You Okay?

            You’re sure looking sad today.

Who’s a what? A head case- what’s that?

            Does it mean he’s got a funny hat?

 

Hey there, mister. Why the frown?

            What is it that’s got you down?

_E-con-o-my_? What’s that about?

            I don’t see how such a weird words makes you pout.

 

Hey there mister, don’t look glum.

            Haven’t you ever had some fun?

What does Iraq have to do with whatever?

            Who cares! _I_ can stand on my head- aren’t I clever?

 

It’s not here and it’s not now,

            So I ignore it- it don’t affect me anyhow.

Come on, mister, take my hand

            And I’ll take you away to Child's Land. 


End file.
